


Attention

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: ATTENTION, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Pierce checks up on the Boss during her recovery from the fight with Maero.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 13





	Attention

"I'm glad Shaundi came up with this plan..."

It was his idea, Shaundi stole it and just yelled it louder and faster than him, the Boss completely disregarded that he got interrupted and praised the cheerleader instead. He felt like a 3rd wheel rather than a 3rd Street Saint a lot of the times, why was he even here if his contributions got dismissed anyway?

"Fuck it, let's go...good call Johnny."

Pierce was up all night building that model of Poseidon's Palace along with the little figures of everyone, he thought up a plan that involved the least amount of risk for them but would yield the most profit from the heist, Gat however shut that plan down as being too boring and would rather just waltz into the front door guns blasting and throwing caution out the window, obviously the Boss loved the idea and went with it, ignoring the time and effort he had put in.

"Don't be jealous Pierce, we're all on the same team."

He wasn't jealous, he was rightfully annoyed by the fact that he always went unnoticed, sure Pierce wanted to help but he also wanted the recognition he deserved for his ideas, instead he either ended up ignored or as the butt of someone else's joke. He couldn't help but feel left out, the Boss put him in charge of the Ronin and when they lost Carlos he filled in to assist against the Brotherhood, he wanted to help and show that he wasn't a lieutenant for no reason, he had the brains to plot but his ideas never got appreciated. Pierce felt like a ghost at times when nobody seemed to notice his presence, don't get him wrong, he liked the Boss and all the others but he felt like they didn't take him seriously, as if his opinions and suggestions didn't matter. He wasn't an attention whore by any means, he just wanted his actions to get acknowledged.

The Boss was out of the game for a while after Maero had beaten the shit out of her the other day. When she came back from their fight she entered the HQ with bruises all over her and a bloody nose, he tried to help her walk since she was limping but again she shut down his offer and swayed off into her room, was she too damn proud to accept any support?

It's been a few days since his leader's been locked up in her bedroom, it was a quiet time due to the lack of figthing going on without her calling any shots, Johnny was supposed to be her second in command but he disappeared inside her room for most of the day to keep her company, so he took things into his own hands, handed out jobs that needed to be done, took care of the protection money that was coming in from the various businesses in their territories and tried to get leads on where Maero was hiding after his brawl with the Boss.

The next morning the Boss was still alone in her room when he entered to ask if she needed anything. He knew she had been eating but he never saw her leave the room and there's no bathroom in here, he shook the thought from his mind as he approached the side of her bed, "Boss is there anything I can do for you, get you something to eat, a drink?" she turned her head and smiled softly, "I'm good Pierce, thank you," she said with a strained voice, "You already helped me enough by taking care of things in my absence," she added, did she know about the work he did? Johnny must have told her when they hung out, she kept talking, "I knew I could count on you to keep things running, you're the most reliable of the bunch," he didn't know what to say, so she had been noticing the work he put in and trusted him to keep things under control? These few words she spoke made up for all the times in the past when he felt overlooked or forgotten, it felt good to hear her say that, "Anytime Boss, now get some more rest," he pulled up her blanket a little, "One more thing Pierce," she called out to him as he was about to open the door, "Yeah?" he waited for her to continue, "Your fly's open," she stated matter-of-factly.

Johnny walked up the stairs and halfway rounded the corner to get to the Boss' bedroom when he saw Pierce come out of her room, closing the door behind him with one hand while zipping his pants with the other, "What the fuck?" Gat thought as he took a step back behind the corner again so he wouldn't be seen. As Pierce made his way towards Johnny's position, Gat pretended to just now walk up here without having seen Pierce leave her room and casually asked him, "'Sup Pierce, what's with that big ass grin, you won the lottery or sumthin'?" he tried to not show his confusion, "Well," Pierce started, "the Boss finally showed me how much she appreciates me," he finished with a smug smile, unaware of how the situation must have looked to Johnny, as he walked past him to join the other Saints downstairs. Gat was dumbstruck and just stood there in the hallway for a few seconds before racing into the Boss' chambers.


End file.
